


A Son For England

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Royals [3]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Cousin Incest, Drabble, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Monarchy, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Uncle/Niece Incest, poor Lizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Lizzie has bad dream, and Arthur soothes her.





	A Son For England

He pulls down his breeches and then pulls up her skirts, and gets himself settled in her.

‘We’ll have a son for England. Bess,’ He told his niece_. I don’t want a son for England!_, she thought, _I want to marry for love_. _Not for political reasons_. ‘A son for England,’

He sighed after a few minutes. ‘A son for England,’ He said again.

Thank Jesus it was a dream. When Elizabeth turned her body over she saw her husband Henri, ‘I love you,’ she whispers. She walked to Arthur’s nursery, sitting down on the rocking chair her mother used, to rock she and her siblings.

She looked over Arthur. ‘One day you’ll be king. You’ll be a wonderful king Arthur Edward Richard Tudor,’ She smiled kissing the baby on the forehead. ‘What’s wrong Lizzie?’ Asked Henri, ‘Nothing, everything is perfect,’

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry it`s short


End file.
